Unfortunate Journey Chapter 1
by Shroomy's Best Friend
Summary: Detectives Naoto Shirogane and her partner Jun Kurosu arrested Adachi under the suspicion of yet another murder. On their way to the station, Jun took the wrong turn, causing him and Naoto to argue. However, they failed to notice the little girl stumbling onto the road... Rated T for later stuff. Alternate Universe. Characters: Naoto Shirogane/Jun Kurosu/Adachi Tohru


The only thing Jun Kurosu could remember was being in the police cruiser with his partner. He vaguely remembered what they were arguing about, but it distracted them both and they didn't notice the girl stumbling onto the road. Jun was the one driving, and thank the heavens he had good reflexes. He managed to hit the brakes before he hit the girl. However, it caused them to swerve and go off course and…

Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything after that. He clutched his head in pain. The fog was beginning to bother him and he felt light headed. So here he was, sitting on a dark green bench in front of a bus stop. For some reason, it was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Not a single sound.

"Where am I…?" he asked himself aloud. As he expected, there was no response. Shakily, the raven stood up. His legs definitely felt like jelly. He groaned when he stretched; just how long was he passed out on the bench? Surely someone must've attempted to wake him.

Jun heaved another sigh and looked around once more. He couldn't see much because of the fog and it bothered him. He was used to being alone, but he felt isolated. Like he was the only one here. He shrugged off the thought before he could overthink it.

Nervously, he began to walk towards the right. Ever since he was a child, he always chose right when it came to videogames and right when he needed to find the crime scene. A small smile curved on his light lips. He remembered how angry Naoto would get when he wasn't on time or missed a turn.

The memory made him feel homesick. He missed his partner more than ever at this point. Where could she be?

Subconsciously, he made her his priority. He was going to look for her in this bizarre town. Perhaps he could find some help as well, and maybe a human or two to inform him of his whereabouts. It calmed him a bit.

He reached the street corner and read the street sign aloud. It would be so much better if he had a map or something. As of right now, he was on Koontz street. The name didn't ring a bell; only the last name of Jun's favorite author -one of many-, Dean Koontz. He sighed. It didn't help any if it only reminded him of an author.

He turned the corner and felt a chill run down his spine. He then realized it was cold, and quite. He absently rubbed his arms and walked very closely to the wall. He felt weird, like someone was watching him. If only he had a gun or his poetry book. His favorite french poetry book was like a safety blanket of sorts for him. When he tightened his grip on the leather binding, it made him feel better.

But here he was, walking blindly in the fog. For all he knew, he could be walking right into a trap or some form of danger. Jun felt his stomach form a knot. He was beginning to scare himself.

A large black iron gate suddenly appeared in his peripheral. It startled him, but he internally laughed it off. As he looked up, Jun noticed the large plus sign. Or cross, whatever you would call it. It was a lime green with a dirty white background.

A few minutes had passed when he realized it was a hospital. Feeling very mentally slow, he pushed the gates open and stepped through. The moment he passed the gate, he felt like something was wrong. Very, very wrong. It bothered him. But if they did crash, which he was pretty sure they did, they might have admitted Naoto. Possibly.

He stopped in front of the steps leading to the large brown double doors. He poundered something for a minute. Weren't they hauling off a suspect as well…? What was his name…

It suddenly hit him, like Naoto throwing a paper airplane at his head or slapping him to wake him up. Adachi was his name. It seemed like Naoto knew him as well.

He shook it off. There was no way he had anything to do with their crash. Jun suddenly remembered Adachi shouting at them; warning them. If he had anything to do with it, Jun was sure he wouldn't have warned them.

Now he had a new problem on his hands. He had to locate Naoto AND the suspect. Oh great. He sighed and walked up to the doors. He pressed his pale hand on the soft, dusty and slightly damp wood and leaned against it. First, he would locate Naoto. Then he would track down Adachi. Hopefully, and he silently prayed, that Adachi wandered into town as well and didn't run off. That would be an even bigger problem.

His heart slightly heavy, he reached for the knob and turned it. It opened, to his relief. On the bright side, if they were seriously injured, they would've been admitted to the hospital.

Thinking as positive as he could manage, he stepped through, unknowingly entering dangerous territory.


End file.
